


Calculus

by MakeYourParadise



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Homework, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeYourParadise/pseuds/MakeYourParadise
Summary: Peter's doing calculus. Tony knows how to do calculus.





	Calculus

Peter sat at a table, tapping a pencil to the beat of the ACDC song that Tony had playing in the lab. Peter hadn’t really been into rock before meeting Tony, but it seemed to have become the background music to his life lately.

“Hey, Mr. Stark, how good are you at calculus?” Peter asked, staring intently at his homework. Tony looked up from the machine he was fiddling with.

“I dabble. It might have, y’know, come up every now and then when I got a masters in physics,” Tony said, light-heartedly.

Peter blushed. “Sorry, Mr. Stark—,”

“Pete, I was joking, it’s alright. What do you need help with?” Tony asked, wiping oil off his arm as he came over the to table.

Peter slid his paper over to him.

“Number fifteen. How do you find concavity of a function?” Peter asked.

Tony didn't even miss a beat before replying.

“You’d have to take the second derivative, and set it equal to zero, and solve for x. Then, plug in a number before and after the x. If it’s positive, it’s concave up, if it’s negative, it’s concave down.”

Peter stared at Tony and blinked slowly. “…right…”

Tony gave a gentle laugh, before pulling up a display. He patiently went through explaining second derivatives, and how they showed the concavity of the original function. He’d stop and check in whenever Peter got a glazed, confused look on his face, and explain it again.

At some point, Peter understood the concept, but asked a couple more questions just to see whether Tony would give up at any point.

He didn’t.

After explaining the reasoning, Tony worked through the problem with Peter. He stepped back and watched Peter do the next one on his own, making sure he understood.

“There you go, Pete! You got it,” Tony said, offering a wide smile.

“Thanks, Uncle Ben,” Peter said, not thinking. A silence fell over the room as Tony and Peter both registered what had happened.

“I mean, Mr. Stark. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—,” Peter was panicking. Tony had a blank look on his face, and Peter didn’t know what to make of it.

_Idiot, why did you do that?_

Peter did what he does best in awkward situations. He talked.

“I—I, Uncle Ben was just…since I didn’t really know my dad, I—,” Peter was cut off as Tony pulled him into a hug.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter asked, hesitantly returning the hug. He could feel small tremors working their way down his mentor’s back.

Tony just tightened his hold.

“…You’re not reaching for something behind me, are you?” Peter asked. The tremors turned into a laugh, and Tony pulled back far enough to look at Peter’s face.

“Never change, kid. You’re gonna do great things.”

It was hard to get the smiles off of Peter and Tony’s faces for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and stupid, but I had fun writing it. Let me know if you liked it!


End file.
